Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle fuel mileage determining system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle fuel mileage determining system that includes initial factory settings used upon initialization of the system, or a condition where the system has been reset, in order to display Average Fuel Economy data on a display until sufficient distance data and fuel consumption data has been accumulated to accurately calculate the Average Fuel Economy data.
Background Information
Most vehicle include systems controlled by microcomputers often referred to as controllers and include volatile memory that loses stored data upon loss of power. Upon initialization (first usage) of the controller, systems such as a fuel mileage determining systems, lack data relating to, for example, fuel consumption and distances traveled. Such data is not accumulated until after the vehicle has been driven for an extended period of time.